Jikininki fangirl
by InsomniacDog
Summary: Cuando el señor boticario salió de su granja, pensó que podría dedicarse a la compra-venta de drogas de forma pacífica. Pero un día, un bicharraco fluorescente se le cruzó en el camino y le cambió la vida. Desde entonces ambos se dedican a matar monstruitos y mononokes varios. Con eróticos resultados (o no).


Érase una vez un señor boticario que no tenía amigos. El pobrecico se había criado en una granja de gallinas y no sabía exactamente a qué especie pertenecía. De hecho, sus palabras más comunes eran los AH y los OH que salían de su boca cual gallina clueca.

Aunque ningún humano soportaba su presencia, él se había creado un amigo imaginario llamado el PEPERUM 3000, un ser fluorescente que casi nunca decía nada y al que le gustaba romper cosas bonitas. Al señor boticario tampoco le gustaban las chicas. Era más virgen que un usuario del WoW nivel 85.

Debido a su frikismo absoluto, dedicaba su vida a matar monstruitos, como si viviese en un puto videojuego. Aunque, lógicamente, con eso no podía pagar el asilo de su madre, así se dedicaba a la compra-venta de drogas.

Un día decidió ir a visitar una ciudad japo al azar, al fin y al cabo le parecían todas iguales, como que sus habitantes. No se explicaba cómo los pobres podían ver más allá de sus narices. Pero para el señor boticario eso no era un problema. El pertenecía a una raza superior (¿el primer híbrido entre gallina y humano? Nunca lo sabremos), y con su pelo rubio (o verde, según la luz) y sus ojos grandes y azules, llamaba la atención de cualquier señorita (y algún señorito) con la que se cruzaba. Su escaso triunfo con las mujeres, a parte del absoluto desdén que él mostraba por ellas, se debía en parte al horrible maquillaje que llevaba en la cara. El pobre parecía una Drag Queen mal pintada y no se sabía muy bien si se maquillaba así porque en su granja natal esa era la moda o porque era tonto del culo.

Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, el señor boticario se encontraba dando vueltas por la ciudad, observando a la humanidad desde sus plataformas cuando un viejo carcamal, que arrastraba tras él a un carcamal hembra increíblemente más vieja, se acercó presuroso a él.

- ¡Señor boticario! Menos mal que lo encuentro… mi hija me ha dicho que ha visto a un joven andrajoso y mal pintado muy interesado en el corral de gallinas y he supuesto que usted estaba aquí. Necesitamos su ayuda, señor boticario. Mi señor está muy enfermo. Ha consultado a todos los sanadores de la región pero no saben qué le pasa. Quizá usted pueda ayudar.

El señor boticario, que era corto de entendederas, se quedó un rato pensando y al final dijo:

- El ser humano es una gran brújula en busca del sentido existencial. Su alma recorre los recovecos de la mente en busca de la razón y la flecha apunta al destino de nuestra realidad. Siempre que el ser humano se encuentre perdido, necesitará de una mano amiga que le ayude a salir de las tinieblas. Si no, el mal puede ser mucho mayor.

Tras esa sarta de gilipolleces, carcamal macho y carcamal hembra se miraron con cara de incredulidad y la mujer sentenció:

- Este chico en imbécil. ¿Va a ayudarnos o no?

- Oh – respondió el boticario-, ayudaré en la medida de lo posible.

Los ancianos, que eran sirvientes de la casa, lo guiaron hasta allí, donde el señor los esperaba.

- Oh, _señol_ _boticalio_… Cuánto me _aleglo_ de _vele_… Ya no puedo más con el _dolol_ que me aflige.

El señor boticario no tenía ni idea de por qué ese hombre hablaba con la ele, pero no debió importarle mucho, pues comenzó a sacar su nuevo material recién adquirido de China, sin siquiera preguntarle qué le pasaba.

- Mire, acabo de adquirir algo de crack…

- No son sus _dlogas_ lo que necesito, - dijo el señor -. Mi _ploblema_ va más allá de la índole _sensolial_ y_ pelceptiva_. Me _lefielo_ al mundo de los _espílitus_.

- Ehhh…. Bueno, también tengo alucinógenos... ¿Hongos?

Como él solico no se enteraba, los carcamales/sirvientes le explicaron al señor boticario que últimamente en la casa estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas y que el delicado estado del señor se debía al miedo que le atenazaba por las noches. Sospechaban que recibían la visita de una especie de… demonio o espíritu.

El dueño de la casa le dijo que se trataba de un jikininki.

El señor boticario no tenía ni idea de que era eso, a él solo le gustaba ver a su amigo PEPERUM 3000 aparecer, rodeado de luces bonitas para saciar su sed de sangre matando monstruitos. El señor boticario tenía un secreto. Estaba secretamente enamorado de PEPERUM 3000 -PEP3, como él lo llamaba en secreto-. ¿He dicho ya que es un secreto? Ahhh, el señor boticario no podía explicarse al principio los estremecimientos que sentía cuando veía aparecer a PEP3, dado que al haberse criado entre gallinas, no sabía de relaciones humanas (o lo que quiera que fueran ellos), pero al final se dio cuenta de que eso debía de ser amor. Se convenció un día cuando, intentando acabar con un demonio que se había atrincherado en una letrina, PEP3 dijo: "Señor boticario. Sujétame la espada que me estoy llenando de mierda." Y eso fue lo más romántico que jamás le habían dicho al boticario.

Manos a la obra, se dijo el señor boticario. Primero tenía que conocer la forma, la razón y la verdad. O eso le había dicho su madre una vez, y como la madre del señor boticario te atizaba en los morros si la desobedecías en algo, él no se molestó en cuestionarse esas órdenes y lo hacía cada vez que se enfrentaba a un demonio/espíritu/recaudador de hacienda.

Esperaron a la noche. Los señores carcamales no se explicaban cómo era que el jikininki se aparecía todas las noches, pues se suponía que se alimentaban de cadáveres y aparecían sólo para devorarlos. Pero esa noche, el jikininki apareció. Al boticario le pareció, aunque no sea el más indicado para decirlo, un bicharraco feo de cojones. Intenta dibujar un diplodocus en el paint y no será tan feo como el jikininki. Ahí estaba la forma. El comportamiento del bicho era de lo más extraño. Fue a la habitación de la joven hija del señor, muerta recientemente, se sentó en el suelo (suponemos que se sentó, aunque era difícil distinguir la cara del culo) y se puso a tararear una horrible melodía mientras hojeaba unos libros aún más horribles. Pocas cosas pudieron captar, pero el bicho decía algo así como "esperar, esperar, que los viejos van a palmar". A los señores carcamales no les hizo mucha gracia, y se escabulleron del biombo desde el cual observaban la escena, alegando que se les "había olvidado dar de comer a los peces".

A la mañana siguiente no había rastro del monstruo, salvo un persistente olor a descomposición que el señor boticario había atribuido primero a los carcamales, pues estaban ya más en el otro barrio que en este. Pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso y pronto el señor de la casa reveló el por qué. Había reconocido al monstruo. Aquí se nos revela la verdad y la razón, en un monólogo excesivamente largo y aburrido que consiguió que el señor boticario añorase su antiguo puesto de portero de club de streaptease. Os lo resumiré. El bicharraco era…

CHAN

CHAAAAN

CHAAAAAAAN

Su hija. Un intento de ballenato que había conseguido ser más ancha que larga, a base de pasarse las tardes escuchando a Justino Bietsuka sentada en el "cómodo" suelo de su habitación y leyendo y releyendo pasajes de los famosísimos libros come-cerebro-adolescente-japonés "Crepúsculo en el monte Fuji". A juzgar por la cara de profundo… como decirlo sin sonar ofensivo… ASCO con la que el señor hablaba de su hija, no le tenía mucho aprecio, pues esta era un pozo (uno muy grande y grueso) ávido de mononokes resplandecientes chupasangre y de canciones de amor dedicadas a geishas.

Su padre era un señor bastante importante; su empresa, si se le puede llamar así, se dedicaba al noble arte de doblar servilletas en los restaurantes al estilo origami, aunque nadie les hacía ni puto caso. Contaba con la asombrosa cifra de… 5 empleados, cada cual más patoso. Ah, y también dirigía un negocio de afilar palillos. Pero eso no quería decir que fuese rico riquísimo. Pues bien, a su hija eso no le importaba. Solo quería más, más y MÁS. Hasta que un día, en un ataque de histérica avaricia yendo a comprar la última partitura de su amado Justino Bietsuka (el doble single GEISHA GEISHA GEISHA / Alguien a quien destripar), levantó su descomunal trasero, pero perdió el equilibrio, cayó y se desnucó contra un escabel. Al parecer, tras tanto tiempo ahí sentada escuchando esa horrible música (que a veces obligaba a señora carcamal a tocar, pobrecilla) y leyendo esas reverendas tonterías, su cabeza se había hinchado cual cerebro de zombi inflamado en el proceso de infección.

El señor boticario había escuchado todo eso con la atención que un lobotomizado le dedicaría al rey en navidad, pero se enteró de lo esencial, y eso bastaba para que su querido PEPERUM 3000 apareciese por la noche para ayudarle a acabar con la pobre hija muerta del señor. El señor en cuestión estaba bastante contento, pues así se desharía de esa horrible colección de libros que su hija admiraba y les evitaría el miedo a los señores carcamales, pues su hija estaba esperando a que estirasen la pata para zampárselos. El señor boticario, que era tonto pero en esencia buena persona recubrió las paredes con unos papelillos con dibujos extraños en ellos, preocupado por la seguridad. A los habitantes de la casa les parecía papeles de fumar con dibujos hechos por un niño de 5 años.

Pero cayó la noche. El señor boticario estaba ansioso. Pero no dejaba que se le notara. Esperaron, pero de repente la casa se llenó de una oscuridad casi tangible. De hecho, parecía que una niebla muy espesa se había asentado en el interior de la casa. El señor y los carcamales estaban muy asustados, pero el boticario estaba tan pachorro como siempre, subido a una pieza del mobiliario, como suele hacer, sin mostrar el más mínimo civismo (al fin y al cabo, se había criado en una granja de gallinas). Y lo vieron. El jikininki parecía bastante enfadado, pues las paredes de su habitación, antes recubiertas de pósters y demás tontadas, estaban ahora llenas de papelillos de fumar con dibujos de mala calidad (el cambio no es que fuera para mejor…). Pero incluso después de muerta y ávida de cadáveres, la hija mantenía su lealtad a Justino y a Crepúsculo. Porque ella si era fan, lo era hasta la muerte. Y más allá de la muerte, tal y como las jóvenes coreanas beben los vientos por los minúsculos penes (muy pero que muuuuuy pequeñitos) de sus cantantes kpop favoritos. Sí, a nivel coreano estaba su grado de fagismo, aunque eso de por sí sea casi inalcanzable. En cualquier caso, y desde un punto de vista objetivo, la muchacha no es que fuese muy agraciada en vida, ni que decir tiene ya muerta y convertida en un jikininki. ¿Cómo podría describirse?

Oh, ya sé, haremos un experimento práctico para que todos podamos ver cómo lucía la "hermosa" hija del señor.

EXPERIMENT TIME

Bien, solo necesitamos un poco de cera (si no se dispone de cera se puede emplear la grasa que le han quitado a tu madre del culo en su liposucción). Calienta la cera. Una vez esté a medio derretir, coge la cera (CUIDADO: usa guantes para no quemarte... a menos que te guste el sado, entonces coge la cera sin guantes y úntatela por los pezones, ya verás qué guay). Tírala con todas tus fuerzas contra la pared. Deja que caiga y se solidifique. Después dásela al perro para que la muerda y le dé forma (si no tienes perro puedes utilizar a tu abuela). A continuación, y si tu perro no es una bestia salvaje, habrás obtenido una bonita pieza amorfa de color lechoso. Lo llamaremos prejikininki. Coge al prejikininki y tíralo por un desagüe. Luego ve y recupera tu equipo de expedición de cuando aún tenías algo de vitalidad y baja a las alcantarillas. Busca a tu prejikininki. ¿Luce bonito? No, ¿verdad? Pues así es como se ve un jikininki, una masa pálida y deforme recubierta por una primorosa capa de mierda.

Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien realizando este experimento. La próxima semana volveremos con: "Cómo sacarse la roña del ombligo sin riesgos y qué hacer con ella".

Pero la apariencia del monstruo era lo de menos, en realidad. El olor era lo peor. Tanto profundizaba en los pulmones que estos parecían encogerse al sentir el hedor que parecía el de las mismas puertas del infierno.

Sin previo aviso, un chillido gutural atravesó la estancia, conformando la palabra "padre" en una cascada de gimoteos y lamentos soterrados.

- ¡PADRE! ¿Por qué sos tan malo conmigo?- Por alguna rezón desconocida la hija hablaba con acento argentino-. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

_- Pala_ empezar me estás poniendo el suelo _peldido_ – contestó el padre, con cara más de asco que de impresión por ver a la que fue su hija en ese estado.

Otro rugido que sacudió los cimientos de la casa.

- Vos siempre fuiste malo conmigo. Nunca me quisiste, papá. ¿Es que acaso me prestabas atención cuando te mostraba mis fanfic eróticos de "Crépusculo en el monte Fuji"? ¿Es que acaso me diste permiso alguna vez para ir a ver a Justino Bietsuka? Yo sólo quería llenar el vacío interior que tú me dejaste tras tantos años sin hacerme caso cuando era pequeña...

- Y lo llenó de comida, dicho sea de paso - susurró la carcamal.

- ...pero, desdichada de mí, crecí y me di cuenta de que de mayor también iba a ser así. Al principio podía luchar contra la soledad con los regalos que me hacías: mi MagicDildo X, mi gozipony... Pero luego ni siquiera eso... Dejaste de prestarme atención, dejaste de comprarme cosas...

- ¡Eso no es _cielto_! Yo _siemple_ te quise, hija (aunque he de _admitil_ que de vez en cuando temí que me _devolases_ _pol_ las noches). _Pelo_ tengo una _emplesa_ que _atendel_, mis empleados son unos inútiles...

- Eso pasa por contratar filipinos- dijo el carcamal.

- ...y _plácticamente_ tengo que _hacelo_ yo todo sólo. Y no me hables de un "vacío _inteliol_", _polque_ con ese estómago y con lo que le metías en él es imposible...

En un ataque de furia, la hija levantó un viento que arrambló con media sala, destrozando una colección de figuritas de Toei milenarias.

- ¡SI ME QUISISTE DEBISTE HABERLO DEMOSTRADO, BOLUDO!

- ¡¿Es _demostlal_ _amol_ _alojal_ a una hija a los _blazos_ del _matelialismo_?! No _elas_ más que una niña _caplichosa_, ¿nunca pensaste en que no podía _pagal_ tus antojos a _pesal_ de _deslomalme_ en el _tlabajo_ (o al menos los filipinos se deslomaban)? Y sigues siendo una niña _caplichosa_, una _ÁVALA_.

Sí, con ese acento pierde credibilidad pero, eh, yo no tengo la culpa de que los asiáticos no sepan distinguir una R de una L, yo sólo narro la historia. Lo que quería decir el señor padre era que su hija era que su hija era una ávara. Lo aclaro por si hay algún filipino entre los lectores (aunque lo dudo) y no se entera.

- SÍ, TIENES RAZÓN, ERA PURO CAPRICHO PERO ME HACÍA FELIZ.

- Estimas _pol_ encima del _honol_ de tu _padle_, del _esfuelzo_ de su _tlabajo_ a un tal Bisuka, un niñato...

- ¡SE DICE BIETSUKA!

El monstruo no se lo pensó dos veces y arremetió contra el padre.

- ¡Haga algo, boticario! - gritó el carcamal.

Pero nuestro señor boticario seguía colgado del mobiliario, decorando la habitación con dibujitos de gallinas... un poses no demasiado pudorosas. Parecía aburrido.

- Todavía no.

- ¡PUES SI DICES QUE ERA TAN ÁVARA ESPERA A VER LO QUE OS AGUARDA! NO PIENSO ESPERAR A QUE ESTÉIS MUERTOS PARA COMEROS, PIENSO MATAROS AHORA MISMO Y ME LLEVARÉ VUESTRAS ALMAS CONMIGO Y CON MI COLECCIÓN DE PARTITURAS DE JUSTINO.

¡Y ENTONCES VERÁS CUÁN CODICIOSA HE SIDO Y SEGUIRÉ SIENDO!

Al reconocer su pecado, sin siquiera arrepentirse de ello y afianzándose en la venganza, el señor boticario entró en acción. Un corazón consumido por la codicia (y por las grasas saturadas), una vida entregada al materialismo olvidando el honor familiar (cosas de asiáticos). Quizá fue el desdén que mostró el padre por su hija lo que la llevó a esos extremos, pero la avaricia es un pecado que consume la razón.

Forma. Razón. Verdad.

Con un fulgor dorado, la espada desenvainó, y PEP3 apareció. No era muy hablador, pero hacía su trabajo competentemente. Hizo un ademán agresivo y se dirigió hacia el jikininki, que lo esperaba con las fauces abiertas. Se disponía a pelear….

CORTE REPENTINO

Como suele ocurrir en la serie, la escena de acción se corta casi antes de empezar. En su lugar vemos a una muchacha bastante oronda con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se encuentra en su habitación, la cual está excesivamente iluminada. Nada se ve por las ventanas, tan sólo el vacío. A su alrededor se encuentran todas sus cosas, las cuales en vida había adorado tanto. Bueno, y en muerte. Pero ahora ha sido vencida. Liberada. Puede marcharse para siempre, dejando su material existencia atrás y descansar por fin.

Lo que ella no sabe es que ese es el momento que el señor carcamal estaba esperando, pues en secreto un gran fan de Crepúsculo en el monte Fuji. Qué culpa tiene él de que le pongan los seres brillantes.

De vuelta a la casa nos encontramos un lugar devastado por la pelea. El señor de la casa se deshizo en agradecimientos y reverencias por haberle librado del mal que arrastraba. Tanto reverenció que al final le dio un chasquido en la espalda y los carcamales se lo tuvieron que llevar. Pero en el borde de sus ojos, un brillo de tristeza amenazaba con desbordar. Quizá amaba a su hija al fin y al cabo y se sentía culpable. O quizá es que los ojos de los asiáticos son raros. A saber.

PEPERUM 3000 desaparece normalmente después de eliminar al Mononoke, pero esta vez se quedó. El boticario y él estaban solos en la habitación. La oportunidad que el señor boticario había estado esperando.

- Eh – empezó -, aaahh…. Ohhhh.

Cuando se trataba de decir tonterías sí que tenía labia, pero cuando se trataba de decir lo que sentía…

- A ver, cabeza hueca. No tengo todo el día. ¿Qué coño quieres?

- Eh… me preguntaba si… quizá te gustaría…

- ¿Ajaaaam? Arranca de una vez.

El boticario parecía indeciso:

- Te... ¿Te gustaría tener un huevo conmigo?

-¿Perdona?

- Te amo, PEP.

PEPERUM 3000 se quedó tan asombrado que la espada se le cayó, fulminando la mitad de la habitación con su rayo de luz.

- Tú eres tonto, ¿no? Las drogas te han consumido el cerebro.

- Pero yo te quiero.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que yo formo parte de ti?… Soy como… tú otro yo. Sería como incesto. No, algo peor que el incesto. Sería… un auto-onanismo narcisista a lo bestia.

- Pero yo te quiero.

Lo habéis adivinado, es tonto. Bueno, es algo que llevamos diciendo desde el principio, pero cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no para, aunque no sea capaz de juntar más de 5 palabras juntas (excepto cuando suelta todo su rollo de mierda existencial).

- Buah, no sabía que tuvieses la capacidad ni la autoestima para querer a alguien. Pero, no gracias, creo que me voy a ir…

- Te dejaré usar la espada cuando quieras.

- No cedo al chantaje.

- Podrás matar a todos los mononokes que quieras.

- No creo…

- Tendrás un corral con un montón de gallinas para ti solo.

- Hecho.

Y así fue como el señor boticario consiguió que PEPERUM 3000 se quedara a su lado, aunque tuviese que soportar sus continuas infidelidades con un montón de gallinas.

Ambos siguieron recorriendo el mundo con su negocio de venta de drogas, acabando con más demonios, y con algunos humanos, porque cuando a PEP le da el ansía de sangre, no hay quién lo pare. Hay quién dice que los dos siguen por ahí, librando al mundo del mal. Otros dicen que el negocio matademonios y el de las drogas tradicionales orientales estaba tan mal que se metieron a bailarines de bares de ambiente. Nunca se sabe.


End file.
